


Virgin Territory

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett didnt die, Brett is a flirt, M/M, Puppy Pack, Thiam is the unmentionable, virgin nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: The first thing that Brett noticed about the co-captain of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team was his shocking resemblance to a newborn foal.By the time the Coach called an end to practice, Brett was halfway gone on the kid, completely unable to tear his eyes away.If he can get his foot out of his mouth long enough to have a conversation, he might be able to get somewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing that Brett noticed about the co-captain of the Beacon Hills Lacrosse team was his shocking resemblance to a newborn foal. 

The second thing he noticed were the freckles that seemed to stretch as far as the flush from running around the lacrosse field. 

The third thing was the positively sinful way the boy filled his mouth with water as he ran past the coaches bench, letting water spill from his mouth, running over his flushed skin and forming tracks down his flushed chest that made Brett’s mouth go dry. 

By the time the Coach called an end to practice, Brett was halfway gone on the kid, completely unable to tear his eyes away. 

-

Brett was stretched out across the bleachers next to Mason to watch the opposition team practice, looking completely done with the heat in his school uniform. He had lost his tie and shoes on the drive from school, rolled his sleeves and undone half the buttons on his shirt, a far cry from his normal put together look. He had his sunglasses on and was using his English text book to fan himself, finding the jersey that had just been stripped off and tucked into the shorts of the coltish boy far more interesting than a Shakespearean tragedy. 

“Who’s that kid?” Brett asked, flicking his eyes at the now shirtless boy over the top of his aviators. Mason looked up from his copy of Romeo and Juliet as the boy on the pitch fumbled through a short conversation with the coach and Liam, all wide eyes and jerky movements.

“Nolan? He’s the co-captain. Not a bad player, I guess.” Mason said, settling back into his book.

“Nolan.” Brett repeated, rolling the name around on his tongue, trying to place it. “The hunter kid?” He asked and Mason grunted in acknowledgment. 

“Yeah, he trained with Monroe and everything but when shit got real he worked out what was the right side. He’s ok with the pack, I guess.” Mason said, not even bothering to look up from his book.

“Huh.” Brett muttered, nodding in approval as Nolan loped back to where the other players were huddled. Despite his earlier jerkiness, when the kid got going he really could play. Maybe he wasn’t a natural captain- he definitely wasn’t an obvious one. But there was something about the way he moved that drew Brett’s eye. 

Brett ran his eyes over the boy’s body. He was wiry, not that much taller than Liam but definitely not as broad. His muscles rippled under his skin as he stooped to scoop a ball and flung it at Corey in the goals, highlighting the flush that started at his cheeks and ran down his neck and chest. But what made Brett’s heart skip was the smattering of freckles that covered every visible inch of him but was thickest across his nose and shoulders. 

Brett watched the way he interacted with the other players, the way he bounced off and complimented Liam’s leadership, not battling each other the way he remembered Scott and Jackson doing when they were co-captains. 

Most of the team was shirtless, sweat glistening on their toned bodies, but Brett barely noticed any of the other boys. Even Liam, who had always been worth a second glance, suddenly seemed uninteresting in comparison to the boy currently pushing his sweat slicked hair out of his face and walking towards the side of the field. 

He’d spent a lot of time in Sinema lusting over both boys and girls, not many saying no to his charms but there was something about this kid that he just couldn’t put his finger on. 

Then suddenly, big blue eyes were looking up at him. 

Nolan’s mouth was slightly open, breathing hard. Frankly, it was obscene and Brett sucked in a deep breath. 

“I don’t know if I am old enough for what is going on here.” Mason muttered, sitting up and shoving his book into his bag. “Look, I have a copy of Lydia’s notes from last year, I’ll flick you an email.” 

“Sounds awesome man.” Brett croaked, not breaking eye contact as the kid, Nolan, followed Liam through a series of moving stretches. When the players moved on to a slow warm down jog, and Nolan finally turned away, his face now flushed by more than exertion, Brett shook his head and sat up too. 

“What’s the deal with Liam and Theo anyway?” Brett drawled, jerking his head towards where Theo lent against his truck dressed in his gym gear, clearly only with eyes for the young beta.

“Ohhhh, that’s the unmentionable. We don’t talk about the unmentionable.” Mason said quickly. At this moment, Corey stopped in, peeling off his goalie gear.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asked, leaning on the bottom bench to press a kiss onto his boyfriends lips.

“Brett brought up the unmentionable.” Mason said with a grin. Corey looked at Brett, feigning horror.

“We do not talk about the unmentionable, Brett.” Corey said with a grin and a wink. 

“Right.” Brett said slowly, looking over to where Liam had jogged to the car park fence where Theo met him from the other side. The two boys shared matching grins, which made a lazy smile stretch over Brett’s face. Love seemed to suit the angry little Beta, who had already left his ‘friend’ to hit the change rooms. 

Brett stood up, dusting himself off and stretching out his back. After the car accident that nearly killed him and his sister they had gone underground. The same way that sick animals do, either to die or re-emerge fully healed. In their case, they had crawled into an old animal den and evolved; Letting the emotional pain of losing their pack and the physical pain of their injuries take their bodies and change them. They had emerged in a full shift to run through the preserve, letting their wolves take hold so that their human hearts could heal. 

It had been a long time since Brett had felt his wolf so close to the surface, particularly when he looked over at where Nolan was collecting the loose balls around the net and dumping them into a bin. Brett gave a half hearted wave to Corey and Mason and slung his bag over his shoulder, opening the zip and depositing his book inside all without taking his eyes off the boy. 

As he made his way over to where Nolan was still packing up equipment, he rehearsed his opening line. He would slide up and smile and the boy would swoon. It was 10 out of 10 material. He was charming, he thought to himself and his wolf rumbled in his chest in agreement as they moved closer, enjoying to soft feeling of grass under his bare feet. Anyone would be lucky to have his attention. 

As he made his approach Nolan looked up. Up close, his eyes were bluer than he first thought, and he blinked rapidly, fluttering his eyelashes in a way that took Brett’s breath away.

And apparently his vocabulary too.

“I, uh. You are Nolan.” He garbled, forcing himself to fight the urge not to shift and run away into the woods, never to be seen again. 

“I am Nolan.” The boy repeated softly, biting his bottom lip and pushing his hair out of his face again. Brett forced himself to take a deep breath, making another mistake. Instead of calming himself, he took in two lung full’s of Nolan’s scent. His wolf was restless, again urging him to shift so the wolf could take control.

“Brett.” He offered, reaching out his hand in invitation. Nolan smiled warmly and took the outstretch hand in a firm handshake. 

“Brett Talbot, right?” The soft voice and the eyelashes and the being close enough to count the freckles was unraveling what control Brett still had over his shift, his wolf clawing at him from the inside. Brett nodded dumbly before shaking his head, he could pull this together. He had this. 

“Didn’t you get your fill during training?” he asked smoothly before he realised he hadn’t let go of Nolan’s hand yet and bent to grab a spare lacrosse stick, scooping up one of the balls from around the bin in the same maneuver. For once, Liam chose the right moment to jog over, freshly showered and dressed in the clothes he had worn to school.

“Coach says you gotta pack up Nolan, the grounds keeper is coming out to mow and mark the pitch.” He threw himself onto Brett’s shoulders “Don’t listen to anything this guy says. He’s still adjusting to life with only two legs.” Liam laughed as Brett started to wrestle with him. “Apparently his landlord is threatening eviction if we can’t house train him!” Liam shrieked as Brett began to tickle him. Since coming back from his time as a wolf, Brett and Lori had moved into a small flat that had once been a Hale family bolt hole, kindly donated by Peter.

While the two wolves wrestled, Nolan quickly picked up the balls, dumping them into the bin and clicking on the lid. When Brett realized that he had started back towards to locker room, he quickly pushed Liam away and followed after the boy. 

“Uh, I guess I’ll see you around Brett. Liam, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nolan said in a rush when they got to the locker room doors before he disappeared inside. Brett side eyed Liam who was grinning.

“So Nolan, huh?” Liam grinned, nudging Brett in the ribs. “Good luck with that one man, I’m pretty sure that kid is as pure as the driven snow.” Brett allowed himself to be steered towards the car park where Theo was now waiting, his truck parked next to Brett’s car. 

Before Liam climbed into the passenger seat he called out to Brett. 

“Seriously, be careful dude. That kid is actual virgin territory. I’d hate to see him get in trouble if he gets in too deep.” 

“You don’t worry about that, Dunbar.” Brett forced a smile before climbing in his car, switching on the ignition and waiting as Theo pulled away. He fiddled with the radio for a moment before giving up and whispering to himself;

“I think I may be the one in too deep.”


	2. Nolan Over Thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan has always been an over thinker.

Nolan had always been an over thinker. 

Even as a child, he would process information, run through different scenarios before acting. He’d been called slow before, teased because he was slow to act but it had always comforted his insecurities knowing that he had thought out the possible outcomes. 

But after his interaction with Brett, Nolan just didn’t know what to think when he stomped into the locker room, dumped the bin of balls onto one of the benches and grabbed his towel from on top of his gym bag. Walking into the showers, he threw his towel down on the bench just outside the cubicle and dropped his shorts and briefs in one go, balling them and throwing them on top. 

He really needed to find more reliable sources of information.

First of all, he’d heard the legend of Brett Talbot from Mason and Corey who had spoken with reverence of how the Beta Werewolf was meant to be some kind of smooth-talking supernatural Casanova; irresistible to both men and women. Which may have still been true because when Nolan had looked up to the bleachers during the warm down and locked eyes with Brett, he had felt like those silver eyes were burning straight into his soul. 

When he had stayed behind after practice to pack up and take a few extra practice shots he had felt like his heart was in his throat when he noticed Brett stalking across the pitch towards him, barely wearing half of his school uniform. He had heard from Liam that apparently Brett could fully shift into a wolf now, and it made sense, with the way that his hungry eyes locked onto him as he made his approach. 

Nolan braced himself for impact, blinking the sun out of his eyes as Brett opened his mouth. 

And then closed it again. 

Nolan had braced himself for a pick up line, or at the very least a greeting. Instead, he got the werewolf somewhat gaping at him and telling him his own name. His heart plummeted, maybe he had read the look all wrong. 

While he showered he thought back to Brett’s firm hand shake and the way he had asked him why he was still out on the field. In truth, he had never really felt secure in his position as co-captain, the self doubt causing him to spend a little longer, work a little harder trying to convince himself that Liam wasn’t just throwing him a bone by including him in this.

Thinking of Liam, Nolan mused at the way the two werewolves had wrestled playfully. When Monroe had been forcing information about werewolves down his throat she had never covered their tactile nature; how they needed to smell and touch and be touched in order to connect with their pack. 

And how sometimes they just acted like damn puppies. 

Seeing this on the field had surfaced memories for Nolan of what Brett had been put through by Monroe and Gerrard. How he had been hunted after spending a day helping Liam run drills with hopeful freshman, how he had been poisoned and then chased through the woods and the tunnels. Liam had told him about how after the car accident that had exposed them; Brett and his sister had gone underground for a while to live as wolves until they had healed. 

When he was a kid he had believed in magic. 

He found it hard to believe now that anyone had been able to convince him that all this was anything but. 

Nolan shut the shower off and lent against the wall for a moment. He was still coming to terms with the way that Liam and his friends included him in their lives. He liked that Mason now sat next to him in chemistry, often taking his note book to check for mistakes and to make suggestions. He and Corey had a streak going on snapchat, often messaging well into the night. He had stopped jumping when Liam touched his neck and shoulders, understanding that Liam did it with everyone he was close to, and Theo, 

Well it had been at least two weeks since Theo had threatened his life. 

Nolan got out of the shower and pulled his towel around his waist, grabbed his shorts and padded back towards his bag. He was the last one in and paid no mind to the trail of water he left behind him. He wiped his hands on his towel covered legs and pulled out his phone, firing off a quick message to Mason. 

***From: Nolan**

_How friendly are you and Brett Talbot?_

*From Mason 

_We get on ok. We mainly keep him around for the eye candy._

The message had about twelve winky face emojis followed by a series of vegetables and fruit. Nolan threw his phone back down on his bag and quickly throwing on the clothes he had worn to school. His skin was still slightly wet and he shuddered as his fresh underwear clung to his legs as he pulled the on. Picking up his phone he typed up another message, deleting it and retyping it twice before he hit send.

***From Nolan**

_You were with him at practice today- was he normal?_

Nolan quickly sent another message before Mason could reply.

***From Nolan**

_Like is that how he normal acts?_

***From Mason**

_The watching? Yeah that’s pretty much just a werewolf thing. They are all confirmed creepers._

***From Mason**

_Did he come on too strong when he talked to you? Want me to tell him to back off?_

Nolan glared at his phone. Trying to piece together the way the werewolf had looked at him from the bleachers and the boy that had fumbled over his words in front of him before breaking off to wrestle with Liam. From the look they had shared he was sure that the werewolf was going to at least try and chat him up and apparently Mason had the same idea. Nolan chewed his bottom lip

 ***From Nolan**  
_Nothing like that, I was just wondering is all._

 ***From Mason**  
_Well if you want another pass at it, I was thinking of having pizza night Friday?_

Nolan felt himself blush. His list of romantic accomplishments wasn’t exactly long, or even a list. He’d been kissed by a girl at a party the year before, just after he’d made the lacrosse team and it had excited, confused and disappointed him all in the space of a minute. 

Nolan looked at himself in the locker room mirror. He knew that he was a poster boy for virginity and that there was no way that Brett would have really been interested him in that way. His phone buzzed in his hand, a group message announcing the pizza night. A flicker of hope flared in Nolan’s stomach when Brett replied almost instantly that he would be there. 

Nolan spared himself another look in the mirror. Maybe he was just over thinking things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. X


	3. Pizza Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pizza night and Brett has no idea what to wear...

It had taken a long time before Lori had stopped laughing at her brother. 

Brett had sat on his bed, in just his underwear for a solid hour before they were set to leave for Mason’s pizza night, just staring at his wardrobe. He had spent the week pumping himself up, running scenarios through his head on how the night would go. 

Hell, he’d even picked out a similarly virginal boy in his homeroom that morning and purred into his ear. The boy had blushed and stuttered and Brett had walked away feeling good about the night. 

That was until he was staring down a pile of clothes. 

When Lori had walked in for the second time in the hour to see him in the same position, she had lost it in a fit of giggles. 

“So what is so special about this kid that has you so wound up?” She said, grinning at him and pulling out a pair of joggers and long t-shirt. 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Brett said, taking the clothes from her and throwing them on, looking thoughtfully down at the row of shoes under his bed.

“Mason and I had coffee last night.” She pulled out a pair of low-top white converse and handed them to him, moving to his dresser to get socks.

“And what did Mason say?” He said with a glare, sitting back on the bed and catching the socks that were hurled in his direction. 

“Only that you struck out big time with our little hunter friend.” Still at his dresser, Laurie picked up two different cologne bottles, sniffing them both before choosing one. 

“I didn’t strike out, I barely made it to the plate.” Brett mumbled as he finished tying his shoes. Lori spritzed him twice with the cologne and put it back on the dresser, 

“Well, it’s the second innings now, big bro and I think you are ready.” Brett stood up and looked at himself in the mirror, turning slightly and picking at his shirt. When he glanced back at his wardrobe, Lori let out another snort of laughter. “You look fine B.” She clapped her hand on his shoulder and moved out of the room. With one last look towards his mirror, Brett grabbed his keys and wallet and followed his sister out the door. 

*

Brett was glad for the distraction of seeing the others when they got to Mason’s. The ride had been filled with Lori swearing she was done laughing, before launching into yet another round of giggles. 

Not used to his sister’s taunts, he contemplated dropping her off and returning home to wallow in his own misery, but decided against it when they pulled up and the smell of hot homemade pizzas reached his nose.

He instantly regretted his decision when the door was opened by a smiling Nolan. 

Making the same mistake as the last time he had been face to face with the boy, Brett sucked in a large breath, his wolf becoming restless as the scent overtook him. 

“Hi Brett, and you’re Lori, yeah?” Nolan batted his eyelashes and grinned, looking first at him and then his sister. 

“Lori.” Brett croaked, pointing to his sister. Nolan pointed too, and if Brett wasn’t so sure the boy wasn’t capable of it, he would have thought he was being mocked, before holding out his hand to her.

“Lori hi! Mason’s family have a pizza oven in the back yard so everyone is out there.” He told them, standing back to let them enter the house. Brett nodded dumbly and then flinched when his sister pinched him hard on the arm. Nolan returned to whatever he had been doing and they made their way into the back yard and towards the pizza oven, Lori grabbed his neck to pull him down to her height to hiss in his ear

“What the hell was that, Talbot.”

“I don’t know, Lori!” Brett said, honestly baffled by his own behavior.

“What doesn’t Brett know?” Theo asked with a devilish grin.

“Everything!” Liam piped in happily, as he added another layer of cheese to his pizza in the outdoor kitchen.

“This idiot just got strike two with the little hunter.” Lori said, returning Theo’s grin. The ribbing was good natured but Brett groaned. Theo snorted with laughter at the nickname.

“Honestly the only thing he has ever hunted successfully was a Pokemon and even then he was nearly taken out by the Jeep to do it.” He quipped.

“I was looking at my phone.” Nolan said sheepishly as he approached from the kitchen with a plate of cut vegetables for the pizzas.

“Nolan, the Jeep wasn’t moving.” Liam said and Theo actually doubled over with laughter.

“At least I caught the Pikachu.” Nolan mumbled.

“It was the best thing I have ever seen.” Theo wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. “He went smack, straight into the mirror!”

“Theo.” Liam chided, although he too had a grin on his face. Brett looked to his sister who was beaming and watching Mason try and sneak vegetables onto Liam’s pizza while he wasn’t looking. Being back around a pack was relaxing. It had been far too long since the siblings had felt this comfort. As Brett leaned back against the wall of Mason’s house and closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of pack, he felt eyes on him. Blinking his eyes open he was met with Nolan watching him.

“Cor-rey. They are doing it again.” Mason whined, “You said they would do this to me again.” A delicious blush rose in Nolan’s cheeks, making his freckles stand out even more. 

“Mason! You are making him blush! They are allowed to look at each other” Corey replied, a smile plastered across his face. 

“But think of the children!” Mason cried, Lori piping in with;

“Why won’t anyone think of the children!”

Brett looked around wildly, suddenly feeling a little trapped. He’d never been shy of an audience before, but the way that Nolan was biting his lip and looking up at him through those eyelashes had him hot under the collar. 

“Brett! Help me get the drinks from inside!” Liam growled, sharing a look with Theo before clapping Brett on the shoulder and steering him into the house. Once inside he began to rummage through the fridge, pulling out cans of coke and putting them on the counter. 

“What are you trying to pull?” he snapped, not looking up from the fridge. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Brett drawled, now this he could do; the old back and forth between former team mates. 

“Lie. You reek of fear and confusion and-“ Liam sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose “Uh, are you turned on by that pixie?” Brett laughed and leaned against the kitchen island, looking out the window to where Nolan was now deep in conversation with Corey and Mason, his hands once again running through his hair, pushing it off his face. 

“Better than a garden gnome.” Brett shot back, looking Liam up and down to get his point across. “And you can’t talk about smelling turned on; anytime you get within three feet of Theo you stink up the place.” Liam gasped, rearing back and closing the fridge, the jars and bottles rattling with the force. He shook his head angrily and grabbed the cokes from the counter, pausing before he went back into the yard. 

“We are not talking about me right now But I swear Brett; if you hurt the kid. I’ll break your legs.” Brett raised his eyebrows at him in challenge. “And Theo will make it look like an accident.” 

*

Brett took a moment to splash some water in his face before going back to the party. He wasn’t too concerned with his reappearance, he and Liam had always been good at pressing each other’s buttons and he was sure that given a few minutes and a face full of pizza Liam would be fine again. 

When he did emerge back in the yard, he was hit with the smell of the pizzas now being pumped through the wood oven. Liam was sitting close to Theo, still glaring in his direction, but his heart rate was calm as he chewed on a slice of pizza that seemed to be more cheese than anything else. 

Glancing around, Brett’s heart did a little flip when he noticed the only available seat left was on the outdoor lounge.

Next to Nolan.

Grabbing a plate, Brett grabbed a couple slices from the prepared pizzas, making eye contact with his sister and scowling when she wiggled her eyebrows. He felt like all eyes were on him as he settled his body back onto the lounge.

“Hi.” Nolan said in a small voice when Corey and Mason very loudly started up their conversation again.

“Hi.” Brett said through a mouthful of pizza, instantly regretting it. It seemed that when the minute Nolan was involved, his foot went straight into his mouth. 

“I heard you’re not going to be captain of Devenford this year.” Nolan said, again so soft, Brett wondered if he realized that everyone barring Mason would still be able to hear him. 

“Yeah, since the accident.” He said, swallowing his pizza and placing what was left on the plate “I’ve had a few control issues I guess you’d call them, so I don’t know how much I’ll get to play.” It was the most words he had managed to string together in front of the boy and in response, Nolan beamed at him. 

“Oh, no. Oh, I don’t sound sad at all but, you said a sentence!” Nolan said, his eye lashes fluttering. Either he had no idea what he was doing, or he knew exactly how that made Brett’s blood simmer and his wolf push to the surface. “I’m glad you decided you can talk around me.” Nolan whispered.

“Yeah?” Brett breathed, taking in the scent that he was gradually growing accustomed to. 

“Yeah.” Nolan breathed back, eyes locking on Brett’s. 

“Yeah,” Corey joined in, looking between them and laying his head on Lori’s shoulder, the other supers all erupted in fits of laughter while Mason looked between them all, bewildered. 

“Yeah, so even though my Mom banned it after the hissy fit of Thanksgiving 2k17, I have bought another deck of Uno cards and it is time for a rematch.” Mason said when everyone had calmed down and both Brett and Nolan were bright red, pulling a small box of cards from his jacket pocket. 

“Oh, it is on Mase, prepare for all the draw fours.” Liam said with a grin, holding out his hands for the cards. 

Brett wasn’t going to pretend that a belly full of homemade pizza and a night of schooling the others at Uno was anywhere near as life affirming as the warm weight of Nolan leaning against him shoulder to shoulder. 

And if he went to sleep that night, after his sister had laughed at him the whole way home, with a huge smile on his face, then he was ok with that too.


	4. First Date Jitters

“I have made a huge mistake.” Nolan groaned, throwing himself onto the bench next to Mason in the cafeteria. 

“Well I wasn’t going to say anything, but that shirt is at least two sizes too big for you.” Mason replied, only glancing up from his open chemistry book for a second. 

“That wasn’t- Does it look that bad?” Nolan squeaked, even more anxious than when he first walked in.

“What did you do Noley?” Corey asked, a kind smile on his face. In response, Nolan just held up his phone for Corey to take, open to a text message conversation with Brett.

***From Nolan:**

_Wanna go to the movies on Friday night?_

***from Brett:**

_With you? Or in general?_

***From Nolan:**

_Yes._

***From Nolan:**

Uh, with me. 

***From Nolan:**

Just me.

Like a date?

***from Brett:**

_6.15 at BH Cinema complex? www.beaconhillscinemas.com/sessiontimes_

“What have I done?” Nolan groaned, dropping his head onto the table. 

“Looks like you got yourself a date, buddy.” Theo said brightly, as always reveling in someone else’s misery. He handed the phone onto Liam who raised his eyebrows as he scrolled through the conversation. 

“A date with a boy!” Corey said, just as bright.

“A really hot boy.” Mason added, “With an-“

“Eight pack, we know. Nolan why are you freaking out?” Liam said, glaring around at his friends and reaching across the table, placing his hand on Nolan’s shoulder.

“I asked out a boy and he said yes.” Nolan groaned, throwing his head back and looking around with wide eyes “He has an eight pack? I don’t know what to do with that?”

“Given the first opportunity, you lick it.” Mason said, staring off into space. Corey nodded in agreement for a moment and then shook his head, focusing back on Nolan who was looking even more panicked.

“No. No- Nolan- you don’t have to worry.” Corey said, 

“Brett will keep his clothes on at all times, and if he comes on to strong, you call me and I will come kick his ass.” Liam said softly, focusing on Nolan and rubbing his shoulder gently.

“I don’t think that is going to be a problem.” Theo snickered, winking at Liam, who shook his head back. “Talbot can barely get two words out around Nolan.” 

“Nolan isn’t going to do anything he doesn’t want to do.” Liam said, pushing Theo and focusing back on his lunch.

“No, or course he isn’t- but Brett has a reputation and he might feel pressured. He needs to know he can say no if he doesn’t want to do something.” Mason said, looking fondly at Nolan. 

Nolan looked between his friends, feeling completely left out of a conversation that was about him. He felt hot under the collar picturing what Brett must look like if his abs were worth that amount of attention. 

“And what if I want to?” All eyes were suddenly on Nolan, who had his teeth buried into his bottom lip. 

“Lick his abs? Nolan, that might be a little forward for a first date?” Mason said.

“Brett might be expecting forward, Little Noley is the one that asked him out, after all.” Theo said brightly, earning a hard shove from Liam. 

“Oh god- what if he is expecting forward- I can’t do forward! I’d just come from the gym. I felt good- I was stupid for a moment when I messaged him! God Liam, just point me in the direction of your hole so I can go die in it.” Nolan groaned, dropping his head back onto his folded arms.

“I told Brett you were a virgin.” Liam said, guilt lacing his words. Theo flicked his ear and Nolan let out a pitiful noise. 

“That makes it even worse! What if he leaves it up to me to make a move? What if I try and kiss him I miss? Oh god- what if I kiss him and I don’t miss? What do I do with my hands? What do I do with my tongue?!” Nolan cried. Liam and Mason moved to Nolan’s side of the bench, sandwiching him between them, their body heat and arms a reassuring presence. 

“Nolan it’s going to be fine.” Corey said gently, “When it feels right it will happen. Maybe stay away from tonguing if it’s to stress you out. Just keep moving your mouth.”

“Yeah, no tongue on your first go kid, you don’t want to be known as a washing machine kisser.” Theo grinned, flicking out his tongue and circling it to demonstrate. When Nolan looked between them blankly Corey rolls his eyes and leans over to grab Mason by the back of the neck, planting a long slow kiss on him. When they parted, Mason looked slightly dazed, and took a few moments before slowly opening his eyes

“I approve this message.” He said softly. 

“I don’t think I can do that.” Nolan said, sounding calmer but still looking between them with wide eyes.

“Just, give him the go ahead and Brett will lead.” Corey said, nodding “Trust me. You just lean in and he will do the rest.” 

*

Nolan spent the next few days in various states of panic. School was a bust, he spent any time he wasn’t being directly spoken to running through the possible scenarios for Friday night. 

He’d skipped out on a history test after lunch on Thursday with Theo, who was just bored. They sat in a diner, not speaking and both on their phones, before Theo had sighed and offered to take Nolan to get a haircut. The afternoon was a welcome distraction, until Theo had pulled up outside a drugstore and steered Nolan into the family planning isle before he began to loudly compare different brands of condoms. When he started on the lube, Nolan bailed, scrambling frantically back to the truck. When the chimera emerged with only a bag of licorice and grin that lit up his whole face, Nolan flipped him the bird and seethed the entire ride home. 

At home, he wasn’t any better. On Tuesday his mother had yelled at him for a solid twenty minutes when he pulled out and tried on every piece of clothing he owned, leaving them scattered across his bedroom floor/

On Thursday his sister cried because he just couldn’t pay attention to her and had snapped when she had barged into his room, mid- Facebook stalk, trying to decipher Brett’s interests outside of Lacrosse and running through the woods as a wolf. 

On Friday his Gran had yelled at him every thirty minutes when he barricaded himself in the bathroom from when he got home from school.

In the artificial light of the bathroom, he looked at himself critically. 

He wouldn’t call himself unattractive, but did he have to look so delicate? 

He wasn’t skinny, he had muscle, but he was still smaller than he would like. He was never going to be as tall as Brett, but his Dad had grown late, so he held out hope that this wasn’t it. Nolan glanced at the clock, deciding there wasn’t anything he would be able to do in the next hour to change that, so he may as well focus on what he could.

He shaved his face, even though it had only been a week into his monthly shaving routine. When he had lathered his face, he glanced down, wondering for a second if Brett was expecting a whole different level of manscaping. 

Pushing it out of his mind he quickly finished, splashing water on his face to clear the rest of the shaving cream. Nolan brushed his teeth for the fourth time, checking in the mirror to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything. 

When his alarm went off signaling he only had 20 minutes to be at the cinema, he let out a less than manly noise, scrambling for his clothes and keys, ignoring his Grandmother and sister as they called out to him on the way to his car. 

*

As it turns out, the date wasn’t so bad. 

Nolan had found Brett waiting for him outside of the cinema, looking nervous and playing with a loose thread on his sleeve. 

Nolan had smiled warmly at the other boy, nudging him in the direction of the ticket booth. In the end, after going over all the different movies on offer, and with close consultation with Corey, he had chosen some block buster action movie. 

They had sat in the back, giggling in the dark over the stereotypes in the film, the week of texting back and forth giving Brett a voice. Apparently the main character’s girlfriend had been killed, sending him on a vendetta to avenge her death. Nolan had rattled off details on the weaponry used; he had a father in the army and an addiction to Call of Duty and maybe he really liked the way that Brett kind of went slack jawed when he talked about the handgun the main character was using. 

About halfway through the movie Brett had tangled their fingers together, sending Nolan’s stomach into a series of butterflies. They had stopped talking after that, until the film had finished and they had followed the other people out of the theatre, hands still intertwined. When they reached the front of the theatre they stood awkwardly for a moment, Nolan looking up at Brett through his eyelashes. 

“So uh, nugs?” Brett stammered

“Nugs?” Nolan asked with a shy smile. 

“doyouwanttoeatchickennuggets?” Brett said all at once, his words jumbling together. When Nolan just looked at him, eyebrows raised, Brett tried again. “Do you want to eat chicken nuggets with me? There is a McDonalds around the corner.” 

“Chicken nuggets sound good.” Nolan nodded. 

They ended up back in the car park sitting in the gutter next to Nolan’s car, two 24 boxes of nuggets and a variety of dipping sauces open between them. Nolan prattled on about his life between mouthfuls of chicken nuggets, telling Brett about his father in Iraq and his former army nurse mother. He talked about his Grandmother and his sister and how he barely had a moment to himself which wasn’t behind the locked door of the bathroom. He filled any silence between them with minute details of his life, 

Until he noticed Brett focusing on his mouth.

“Like I know that Big Mac sauce is good, right? But I honestly don’t understand how anyone can go past sweet and sour.” Nolan stuttered as he popped another nugget dipped in sweet and sour sauce into his mouth. 

“You, uh, got some on your lip.” Brett said quietly, Nolan swiped at his mouth, missing the smudge of sweet and sour sauce on his lip. Brett gave him a small smile, signaling to the spot on his own face. Nolan tried again, blushing under Brett’s gaze. 

“Here,” Brett said, hand rising, “let me.” Nolan stilled as Brett swiped his thumb over his lips, one, twice, his eyes dark as he brought his thumb to his mouth, licking it off, silver eyes drilling into Nolan’s bright blue.

Nolan stared at Brett’s mouth, swaying closer, a magnetic force pulling him in that he could not have stopped even if he wanted to. Brett met him halfway, hands cupping Nolan’s face as their lips brushed, soft and sweet. Nolan’s eyes fluttered closed as he trembled, completely overwhelmed, hands rising to dig into Brett’s shirt, holding him close.

Corey had been right. All he had to do was lean in, and Brett was there to do the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extrasteps you are my everything. Thanks for your help girl!


	5. The First Rule of Slut 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan needs information.
> 
> Corey is informed.

Saturday morning saw Nolan standing on the front porch of Corey’s house, take away coffees in hand. After several good night kisses with Brett, he’d barely slept, his brain working overtime to process what he had just experienced and what would come next. 

“He kissed me!” Nolan squeaked, when a bleary eyed Corey opened the door, dressed in plaid boxers and a plain t- shirt. Scratching his stomach, Corey looked from Nolan’s panicked face to the tray of coffees.

“If one of those is for me.” Corey said, voice still rough from sleep, “Then you may come in.”

Nolan picked up one of the coffees, handing it to Corey. Corey took a long sip, closing his eyes and humming in contentment.

“Your offer pleases me and you may enter.” He moved aside to let Nolan enter the house. Once they had set up in on the couch, Nolan glanced around.

“Your parents aren’t home?” Nolan asked, glancing around the house for signs of more life. 

“Nope, they left last night for a getaway, they’ll be back tomorrow.” Corey said, folding his feet up under him and cupping his coffee with both hands, taking another slow sip

“And Mason?” Nolan asked, wishing not for the first time that he had enhanced senses. 

“Despite rumours otherwise, just because we are a teenage couple and my parents are rarely around, his are, and they notice when he doesn’t wake up in his bed. He’ll be here as soon as his parents let him out of the house. So why are you here at 7.30 on a Saturday?” Corey sighed. When Nolan just stared at him, mouth agape, Corey leaned forward, “Date didn’t go to well? Do we need to do damage control?” Nolan opened and closed his mouth a few times, still unable to spit out what he was there for. “Or it went really well and you are here to find out what next?”

Nolan turned bright red, taking a long drink from his own coffee.

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Corey grinned at him.

“I leaned in.” Nolan whispered, looking up at his friend through his eyelashes. 

“Yeah ya did!” Corey laughed, leaning back into the plush couch. “So 7.30am, things went well and you are at my house. What do you want to know?” Corey asked, still grinning as he sipped his coffee.

“I uh, don’t know.” Nolan rolled his shoulders back, eyes glued to his coffee.

“Was it good?” Corey asked.

“Yeah” Nolan whispered back.

“Are you planning on doing it again?” Nolan blushed at the questioning.

“I’d like to. He uh, seemed to like it too.” Nolan glanced up, dropping his eyes back down when he saw Corey beaming at him.

“They way he was salivating over you last week you could have just held his hand and that would have been fine, Noley.” 

“He did that too, held my hand.” Nolan said, smiling to himself at the memory of Brett tangling their fingers in the movie, not letting go until he had to pay the lady behind the counter in McDonalds. 

“And you’ve come to me? What about the other guys?” Nolan regarded Corey for a moment, it was true they weren’t the closest friends in the group, but Corey was safe. Nolan was sure that he wouldn’t lie to him, and he seemed to be comfortable talking about kind of thing. 

“You seem to know about this stuff. And I knew you wouldn’t laugh at me. I wouldn’t have minded if Mason was here too, I guess.” He said after a moment. Smiling as he imagined the look of horror that would be on Liam’s face if he had gone to him instead. 

“So what do you want to know?” Corey said, moving around on the couch so he was pressed into the corner, his feet up on the seat. 

“I don’t know, I uh- Everything, I guess?” Nolan said, pulling his own feet up onto the couch and wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“Maybe we should start with what you do know and go from there?” Corey said, his grin softening as he picked up his phone from the coffee table. 

“I, well. In school Coach didn’t talk about stuff, with other boys.” Nolan’s blush deepened, “And Mom just showed the video the army uses in basic training about sexual health.”

“Sweet Jesus,” Corey said under his breath. “Ok. I’m going to put more coffee on and you are going to get comfortable.” When Corey jumped up from the couch and padded to the kitchen to start the coffee, Nolan stared at the wall. Information was power, he reminded himself. He needed all of the information so he could make some decisions about what he wanted from this new thing with Brett. 

“So, Slut 101 rule number one; If the answer to the question ‘Do you wanna have sex’ isn’t ‘Hell yeah’ you have no business doing it. “ Corey said, walking back in and sitting down, setting two cups and a steaming jug on the coffee table. “That means that no one makes you do anything you are not 100% there for.” Corey explained, looking at Nolan with a serious face. 

“Should I, uh, take notes?” Nolan asked, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

“Seriously, Nolan. I’m telling you now that that is the most important thing I will ever tell you. Well that and however much lube you think you need, double it.” 

*  
There had been diagrams. 

And cross referenced sources. 

Corey had pulled out his laptop after trying in vain to explain the male anatomy with just his words. 

“It’s more than just sticking things in a hole and it honestly doesn’t matter who is doing the putting, both partners should be aware of this.” Corey said seriously. “Like you know about the prostate right, but there is a good chance that you will need to pee half way through and no one tells you that.”

Corey watched Nolan for a moment, taking in the look of awe on his face before shaking his head. 

“The education system is really letting young men down by not explaining their own bodies to them, Gay or not.” Corey said as Nolan studied the diagram on the screen. 

“I can’t really imaging anyone getting Coach to explain this.” Nolan smiled, still not looking up from the screen. 

“But seriously, How many times during eighteen years of life have you has anyone talked to you about sphincters? Or that some guys invented and popularized circumcision to make jerking off less pleasurable and for the past hundred years, literally millions of perfectly good foreskins have just been thrown away!” Apparently proper sexual education was an area of passion for Corey. Nolan froze as his mind made connections;

“Oh god,” Nolan stuttered, “Werewolf healing! Born wolves wouldn’t be able to be circumcised!”

“Huh, really? I guess that makes sense, I can’t really imagine a mother wolf letting someone take a scalpel to her newborn either?” Corey said slowly, nodding. “Oh you mean Brett. Wow, and he’s not exactly a small man either.” Corey got the same faraway look in his eye he had seen Mason get whenever they discussed Brett’s eight-pack.

As if the universe was toying with him, at this moment Mason walked through the door, followed soon after by Liam and Theo. Theo picked up the empty coffee pot, disappearing to the kitchen to make a new pot.

“So what’s this morning’s freak out over, Noley?” Mason asked gently when he noticed Nolan staring at the wall, still blushing.

“Right now, Brett’s dick.” Corey answered for him. Nolan jerked, shocked at the casual way Corey spoke.

“If he forced anything on you last night- I will destroy him.” Liam seethed, Mason rolled his eyes and pushed Liam’s shoulder.

“There was a kiss.” Nolan said quietly, not wanting his friends to have any negative thoughts about Brett. “And we’ve already covered consent this morning, Liam.”

“So, Brett’s dick?” Theo asked, coming back into the living room with the topped up jug and more mugs.

“Born wolves and circumcision is the question of the morning.” Corey said, pulling his computer onto his lap and tapping the keys. “Unsurprisingly there is nothing in the Beastiary.” 

“I’ve always wondered about the uncut penis- how much easier would life be without having to worry about lotion when you jerk off?” Theo said, grinning when Liam glared at him and Nolan blinked with wide, Bambi eyes.

“You don’t- Why?” Nolan said, snapping his head around to look at Corey, who glared at Theo.

“They are self lubricating. Like with the skin and the precome?” Theo continued, jerking the hand not holding the coffee cup to punctuate his point, clearly enjoying himself. “And apparently they are heaps more sensitive? But I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.”

“I didn’t speak to my parents for a week when I found that out.” Mason said, with a silly smile on his face, clearly trying to distract Nolan. “It’s like 4000 nerve endings in the foreskin or something.” 

“I honestly did not expect this to be a topic of conversation this morning.” Liam said, looking concerned, “I have honestly never thought about it.”

“I call bullshit.” Theo said. “Anyway, this is cart before horse, Nolan here needs to pass the test.” Nolan whipped his head around, fixing his questioning gaze on the chimera. 

“The test. If you can’t buy condoms and lube, you can’t be having sex.” He said, giving Nolan a wink. “And you couldn’t even look at them on the shelf in the store, so I think you’re better off sticking with battling the purple-headed yogurt slinger solo.”

“Theo, that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard, Liam why do you keep bringing this guy around?” Mason groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I actually don’t know.” Liam said slowly, looking at Theo with disgust. “But if we are gonna get to lunch with my parents, we gotta go. Corey, please make sure that Nolan isn’t scared for life.”

Liam herded Theo out of the house, their bickering being heard the whole way out the where the truck had been parked. 

“So Nolan, I feel like I have overloaded you. But I’m gonna send you some links, some articles and some videos. I’m just- I’m just trying to give you all the information that I wish I had.” Corey gave Nolan a small smile, standing from the couch to collect the mugs from the coffee table. “Just remember- Hell yeah, or not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned many things researching this chapter. Information is power.


	6. Slut to Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey talks to Brett

“And you guys call me out for being a creeper.” Brett drawled, having been alerted to the presence of the ticked off chimera by the spike in chemo signals behind him. 

“Because you are a creeper.” Corey said, not even trying to hide his gaze raking over Brett’s shirtless body. Despite forgoing Lacrosse, Brett was still in the habit of hitting the gym hard. 

“What do you want, Corey?” Brett drawled, grabbing his towel and slinging it around his neck.

“I want to talk about Nolan.” Corey said, meeting Brett’s eyes, his face not giving anything away.

“If you’re gonna threaten to break my legs, Liam has beat you to it.” Brett rolled his eyes, winding his ear buds around his phone.

“Have you ever had sex with a virgin?” Brett froze at Corey’s question, his empty water bottle crumpling in his hand as if made from paper. 

“Have you?” Brett said after a moment, shaking off the confusion and turning on the offensive. 

“I have, which is why I need to know you know what you are doing.” Brett locked eyes with the chimera. He’d known Corey from before the whole thing with the Dread Doctors, when they both hung around clubs, attracting partners of all kinds. He knew Corey had a pretty adventurous past before he’d found Mason.

“Honestly, dude, I don’t understand how you got from one date to sex?” He said, throwing the remains of his water bottle into his gym bag, his mind still trying to catch up with Corey’s ambush. “Unless Nolan said something?” Brett added in a small voice, locking eyes with the chimera in the gym’s mirrored wall. 

“Nolan’s a sweet kid, but he wears his heart on his sleeve.” Corey said, breaking eye contact for a moment to roll his eyes. “But slut to slut- I need to know you can handle it, if and when the time comes.”

“Bit of a vested interest?” Brett drawled, throwing his bag over his shoulder and heading for the exit. 

“Look, dude, we both know that before Mason I was, well, friendly, and from my experience, first times have a tendency for being shit and for some stupid reason I really just can’t stand that for Nolan.” Corey followed close behind Brett, hissing in his ear as they walked. When they reached his car, Brett whirled around, glaring at Corey.

“So what, your first time was crap- and you fucked up sex for some virgins and now you are the authority on first times?” Brett snapped, his eyes flashing beta gold.

“My first time was crap. I was under-informed; Under-educated. Apparently ‘condom plus lube good’ is not the only information a young boy needs before engaging in the butt stuff.” Corey snapped back, his body seeming to ripple with his anger, making him appear almost blurry.

“So what, you are just doing your civic duty to make sure Nolan enjoys his first dicking? I’m meant to believe that?” Brett spat, glaring at Corey, shoving his bag into the passenger seat of the car. The parking lot was currently empty, their voices echoing into the night. 

“You better believe it.” Corey shot back. “Look- I shouldn’t be here and I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I literally had to talk the kid down this morning he was that worked up about your freaky werewolf dick.” He pinched the bridge of his nose while Brett gaped at him. 

“My freaky werewolf dick- I don’t understand?” Brett shook his head, a small smile forming despite his anger. 

“Without punching me- Born wolves and circumcision?” Corey asked quickly, causing Brett to roll his eyes. 

“My mother would have ripped the head off of anyone who came near me with a scalpel- so if you must know- it’s _all_ still there.” Corey nodded appreciatively before remembering what had brought him there. “I know we’d both enjoy a detailed conversation about the workings of my junk, but that’s not why you are here.” Brett drawled, feeling like he’d finally found his feet in the conversation.

“It’s not.” Corey replied coolly. “So, ever topped a virgin?” 

“No, but I bottomed by first time.” Brett lent against his car, closing his eyes and remembering back. 

“And?” Corey asked, leaning next to him and raising his eyebrows in question.

“And it was crap. The top was pushy.” Brett sighed, hating that he was proving Corey right. “Didn’t really wait for me to keep up. Wasn’t interested in the afterglow.” 

“Yeah, and mine hurt like a bitch.” Corey said through gritted teeth. “Under no circumstances should it hurt- there is no fucking hymen to tear. Proper preparation prevents poor performance and all that bullshit.” 

“And you’re telling me this because what- you think that I’m gonna rush Nolan. Honestly, fuck you.” Brett stepped away from the car. Walking away from Corey and stalking across the car park. By the time he got to the grass of the athletic field, the storm in his head had cleared.

“I’m not leaving Corey, I’m just processing.” Brett said slowly as Corey phased back into view next to him. 

“And I wasn’t following you.” Corey said softly. “Look I’m not here to lecture you or attack you. But I need to know you are aware- we have the power here and we need to do better than those who came before us.”

“Look if it happens, there is no way I am rushing anything.” Brett said, closing his eyes. “Lube for days and so many kisses and him on top and warm washcloths for after.” Corey gave him a small smile, relief rolling off of him. 

“Dude, if you saw the look on his face when he talked about kissing you, there is no if, only a when.”

 

*

Brett drove home in a daze, replaying Corey’s words and trying to picture the look that he spoke about. He pulled up at his house, grabbing his bag and still moving on autopilot, not registering anything until he was standing on the path to the front door, patting his pockets and looking for his keys when a rustle and a squeak alerted him to the person on his front step.

Nolan.

Sitting on his front step. 

Looking at him like he’d just seen a ghost. 

Brett paused, all the anxiety and mixed emotions that had plagued his drive home leaving his body as he took him in. Nolan looked up at him, his hair falling over his eyes. He bit his bottom lip before running his tongue over it before he spoke, making Brett feel a little wobbly in the legs. 

“I did it. I went to the store.” Nolan said, dropping his eyes to the plastic bag in his hand. 

“What are you talking about- what store?” Brett asked breathlessly, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“I bought the stuff.” Nolan said eyes snapping up, holding the plastic bag to Brett, eyes wide and full of panic. Stepping forward to take the bag from Nolan, Brett breathed in deep, taking in the scent of his panic, confusion and, unless he was mistaken, arousal. With shaking hands, Brett opened the bag and peered inside, scrunching it shut quickly and snapping his head up to look at Nolan. He couldn’t believe it. The conversation with Corey suddenly made so much sense.

Because here was Nolan. 

At his house.

Where his bed was. 

Where he did bed stuff.

With a plastic bag full of condoms and lube.


	7. Heck Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Nolan's shopping trip, I guess.

The look on Brett’s face had sent Nolan into a panic.

“Look I just was at the store getting something for my mom and next thing I know I’m here with this stuff and I know I’m thinking about what Theo said and that I can pass the test and it’s dumb and I know you’re not interested and I’m out-“ Nolan rambled all at once, grabbing the bag from Brett and high tailing it to his car; leaving Brett standing on his front step more confused than he’d ever been in his life. 

Picking up his phone Brett dialed Theo’s number, growling into the phone when the chimera answered;

“In 10 words or less why is Nolan freaking out over a box of condoms?”

*

Nolan had spent a good part of Saturday afternoon in front of his mirror, trying to work out what the hell someone like Brett could see in someone like him. 

He’d poked and prodded at his skin, pulled at his lips until they were red and ran his fingers through his hair until there was no hope of looking anything close to put together for the rest of the day. Sick of looking at himself, he decided on a drive to clear his head. 

A drive that led him straight down the family planning isle of the drug store where his mother bought his little sisters cough medicine and his grandmother’s arthritis cream where he stared down the wall of condoms and lube in front of him. 

Strawberry scented lube? Gross even if you don’t have werewolf senses.

Matter of fact, ignore all of the scented and flavoured lube all together.

And condoms while he’s at it. 

Ribbed for her pleasure? What does that _even mean?_

Glow in the dark? No freaking way.

Studded condoms seemed unnecessary? 

And frankly the idea of a neon coloured peen is just terrifying. 

Extra lubricated seem like a good idea but for the life of him is latex a good thing or not for the butt stuff?

Deciding that plain and simple was the way to go; Nolan made his selection and went through the motions of paying, leaving the store and driving straight to Brett’s house; all in a daze. 

Sitting on Brett’s front step, Nolan worried his bottom lip, considering every option that was presented to him in that moment. 

Should he run for home? Acknowledge his perpetual virginity and maybe look into a convent? 

Should he stay and ambush Brett? Maybe push him against the door and ravage him? 

Instead he shoved the bag into his hands, told him he passed the test and then ran away like a scared little boy. 

*** 

It wasn’t until Monday night when he found Brett leaning against his car after Lacrosse practice. 

Nolan had stayed behind to deal with the equipment like usual, before showering and heading for home when he found the wolf leaning against his car, dressed as though he had just come from the gym.

“Wanna explain yourself, freckles?” Brett said coolly, his silver gaze focused somewhere straight over Nolan’s shoulder. 

“I- uh- I did a thing, and then I over thought it.” Nolan sighed “I do that.”

“Apparently.” Brett drawled, keeping his face neutral until their eyes met, a blush forming on his neck. 

Nolan wasn’t used to this Brett. Cool, calm and collected Brett was what he had been warned about, but sweet, bumbling Brett was what he had received. Nolan fidgeted, wishing that the werewolf would just move and give him a clear shot to his car.

“I like you.“ Nolan said simply, dropping his bag down next to him, resigning to he fact that he was stuck for the time being. 

“I like you too- you know I don’t want you to be forced into anything yeah?” Brett said, looking at Nolan seriously. “I don’t know what you heard, but I don’t expect anything.”

“I know. I had the talk- only when I’m ready.” Nolan told his feet “and when I find someone who wants to.”

“I want to.” Brett shot out before biting his tongue, the blush on his neck creeping up to his face. 

“Good to know.”Nolan said quietly. “So you know, I got the whole spiel from Corey, about making sure I’m all hell yeah about things going in the butt.”

“and?” Brett asked, sucking in a breath and holding it, waiting for Nolan’s reply.

“I’m probably more at a heck maybe than a hell yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! 
> 
> I promise I have the next 3 chaps plotted out its just about finding the words!
> 
> I hope this is fine!


	8. Be safe with your heart, Noley

_Heck maybe?_

_What the hell did Heck maybe even mean?_

Brett had stared long and hard at the boy in front of him, who was looking everywhere but back at him. Nolan had his bottom lip between his teeth and Brett was finding it hard to breathe. 

Since the accident, Brett’s wolf was never far from the surface, and having Nolan this close to him, smelling good enough eat, Brett let his claws dig into his palms, anchoring him in his humanity. 

“Is that ok?” Nolan asked meekly, finally looking at Brett; his eyelashes fluttering. 

“Did you think it wouldn’t be?” Brett said quietly, his wolf balking at the idea of Nolan not realizing how deep in he was and he shuddered at his wolf’s desperate need to rub up against the boy until he realized. 

“I’ve heard- I would have thought you’d expect more than a dumb virgin.” Nolan dug his toe into the gravel of the car park. Brett rolled his eyes and cracked his neck; this fucking image he bad built for himself, lurking around the clubs and taking home all manner of people was coming to bite him in the ass. 

Instead of answering him straight away, Brett reached forward and grasped Nolan’s wrist and pulled him into his body, leaning back against Nolan’s car and sighing when Nolan relaxed into him, a warm weight from knee to chest. 

“If you’re just here for the chase you can forget it.” Nolan whispered, _and shit_ his lip was back between his teeth and Brett’s wolf just could. not. 

“Is that what you’re worried about? That I’m gonna hit it and quit it?” Brett asked, pressing his nose against the side of Nolan’s face and focusing on the scent, his wolf desperate to chase the smell around Nolan’s body. 

“Will you?” Nolan breathed, and Brett felt his stomach drop and his wolf keen when the boy bared his throat. 

“Never.” Brett swore, burying his face in the neck that was being so freely offered to him. “I don’t think I’m ever gonna be able to give you up.” 

“You sound like you’re straight out of that gay cowboy movie; you can’t quit me” Nolan said weakly, tilting his head to give more room. Brett grinned against the thin skin, feeling it move when Nolan swallowed. 

“I could just see you in boots and a cowboy hat.” He said to Nolan’s collar bone before he pressed a kiss there and raised his head. 

Nolan was looking at him with wide eyes, a blush on his cheeks, and that damn lip was between his teeth. 

“Nolan.” Brett groaned, dragging a hand up from Nolan’s hip to cup his neck “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d like that.” And then they were meeting in the middle. Brett’s wolf simmered under the skin when Nolan pressed tight against him, using his hands tight on Brett’s hips to keep them together. Brett had both hands on Nolan’s neck, his thumbs rubbing gently behind his ears as he deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting in light exploratory licks. 

“Will you hurt me?” Nolan asked, breathless when they pulled apart. Brett brought their foreheads together, his hand still gentle on the back of Nolan’s neck.

“Not in a million years.” He whispered back, pressing their lips together and trying to pour everything he felt and every promise on the tip of his tongue into the kiss. 

*** 

When Nolan got home, he felt as though he was floating on air. 

He walked into his house, throwing his keys into the bowl on the hall table and kicking off his shoes. His little sister was sprawled on the living room floor with her homework open in front of her. Sneaking up on her, he dug his fingers into her sides, making her squeal with laughter. 

His mother looked up from her book, smiling warmly at her children. 

“Now my boy is looking happy.” Nolan left the room for a moment, heating his dinner and returning to the living room and joining his mother on the couch. The TV was on in the background with some generic family sitcom that no one was really paying attention to until it was his sister’s bed time and suddenly it was her _favourite_ show. 

“So, what’s got my boy so smiley?” Nolan’s mom asked, pouring herself a glass of wine and folding herself into the corner of the lounge suit after his sister was safely tucked up in bed. 

“I met a boy.” Nolan said quietly, a blush tinting his cheeks and a small smile forming on his lips. 

“A nice boy?” He’d never really come out to his parents, but somewhere along the line they’d come to an understanding. 

“I think so? He seems to really like me.” Nolan felt his cheeks hit as his mother grinned at him. 

“And why wouldn’t he! You’re a catch baby boy!” She reached out with her foot to bump his leg, and Nolan wondered for a moment what his parents will think when they meet Brett. “You’ll be safe wont you, buddy?” Nolan couldn’t help but roll his eyes, he was pretty done with everyone being up in arms about his virginity. 

“Mom, I swear I’ve already had the talk from my friends! Safe Sex, Wooh!” Nolan gave a half hearted fist pump. His mother smile faltered for a second as she leant forward to place her glass on the coffee table before she shuffled along the couch to wrap him up in a hug.

“I meant with your heart baby.” 

*** 

When Nolan walked into his bedroom part of him wasn’t surprised to find Brett sitting in the darkness.

The other part was scared shitless. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” Brett said quietly, standing from his position on Nolan’s bed “I couldn’t sleep.”

“And nothing puts you to sleep quicker than committing a quick break and enter?” Nolan laughed quietly, moving to his dresser to pull out some soft sleep pants. “Mind turning around real quick?” 

Brett turned to the window and Nolan quickly stripped his clothes and replaced them with his pajamas. 

“Ok I’m good.” Nolan said, leaving his clothes and moving to his bed and slipping under the covers. “You’re welcome to stay, but If you are gonna hang around, can you get the light. There is a good chance I may just fall asleep on you”

Brett hesitated for half a second before moving to switching of the lights and joining Nolan in the bed, only taking off his shoes. 

“For the sake of transparency” Nolan said quietly, rolling on his side and smiling when Brett settled in close behind him “Are you a nice boy? My Mom wants to know.” Nolan yawned, wiggling until he was happy with his position. 

“Tell her I’ll be the nicest boy.” Brett smiled, gently running a hand down Nolan’s arm to link their fingers. 

“You are nice.” Nolan said sleepily, using their joined hands to pull Brett slightly tighter against him. Brett listened as his breath began to even out and his racing heart calmed in his chest. He waited until Nolan was on the very edge of sleep before whispering against his neck;

“For the sake of transparency, when you changed before, I could totally see your butt in the reflection of the window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love everyone! I love that people are getting around Nett in a big way! X


	9. Mortification part 1

Nolan jerked awake, taking a moment to register the warm weight of Brett next to him on the mattress.

“Nolan?” Brett said sleepily, reaching out from where he was reclined next to him, his eyes still closed. 

“You’re still here.” Nolan said quietly, settling back, his heart skipping when Brett pulled him close, throwing one leg over Nolan’s. 

And grinding his morning wood right into Nolan’s hip. 

Nolan shuddered, what happened to taking things slow? Surely Brett was still asleep right now.

“Brett?” Nolan squeaked, gripping Brett’s arm where it was draped over his chest. _When did he take his shirt off?_

Brett hummed against Nolan’s neck and ground his hips again, making Nolan gasp when his leg moved a little higher, making Nolan’s cock, which up until this point had only half way been paying attention. 

“I dig you so much.” Brett grunted, running his nose up Nolan’s throat before pressing an open mouth kiss to Nolan’s jaw.

Nolan shook. There was a werewolf grinding himself against his hip and he was just lying here and taking it. Brett liked him. In classic Nolan style, he was in his own head, missing out again. _What the hell was he waiting for?_

Nolan rolled Brett off of him, using the momentum to swing his leg over to straddle Brett’s hips, bringing their groins into alignment. Under him, Brett’s eyes glowed gold and the werewolf opened his mouth to show the sharp fangs that had descended. 

Nolan lent forward, hesitating to breathe while he worked out how they were meant to kiss when Brett’s mouth was full of teeth that could rip his lips to shreds. 

Brett answered the question by surging up and bringing their lips together, one hand on Nolan’s neck guiding him where he wanted him. 

When they ran out of air, Nolan puffed and Brett latched onto his neck, making him gasp and grind down. 

And well, 

That’s a thing. 

Brett was hot and hard under him, a wall of wiry werewolf muscle and Nolan was definitely into it. 

Especially when Brett was working a hand into his pajama pants. 

Nolan didn’t let himself think about the fact that this was the first time that he had another person’s hand on his dick. He didn’t let himself think about how the angle was awkward but it would matter because he wasn’t going to last long enough for Brett’s arm to get sore. 

And he definetly didn’t let himself think about how he had scooted forward and now his ass was grinding down on Brett’s hard dick and just what that meant. 

Because Brett wasn’t letting him think about it. 

Because he was touching his dick. 

And fuck it was good. 

Nolan felt himself hurtling towards his release and where he was normally a fan of edging himself, drawing it out for as long as he could, nothing was going to stop him from steamrolling straight towards his first partner assisted orgasm. 

He felt the crackle of fire in his belly as Brett sped up his hand, and through his lust addled brain he took in Brett’s tightening grip and his bowed back and the wetness against his ass and added it up to the fact that _he just made Brett cum._

The thought was enough to send him over the edge, not caring when he let out a strangled noise as the force of his orgasm hit him and he fell forward to let Brett kiss him through it. 

‘This is good’ he thought, smiling to himself and rubbing his cheek against the stubble starting to grow on Brett’s chin. ‘this is definitely good.’

 

*** 

When Nolan jerked awake for real, his pajamas stuck to his body with dried cum and sweat, he reached out across the bed and felt his heart drop to find the sheets cold. 

His eyes adjusted to the morning light flooding in through the open window and his mind processed the situation. 

He’d had a sex dream.

Brett was gone.

He was _mortified._


	10. Mortification part 2

Nolan spent the next day at school numb. 

He avoided his friends, he refused to make eye contact with his teachers and he just plain noped out of cross country practice. 

He was disgusting. He had found a nice boy who wanted to kiss him and he just had to go and embarrass himself by creaming his pants while they were sharing a bed. 

For the first time in his life he prayed for the army to transfer his father to anywhere else.

And if that didn’t work out, maybe a stray meteorite could put him out of his misery. 

His week continued in much the same way, and by Friday he was looking so sad and pathetic his mother let him stay home for a mental health day, only giving him a sad look and making sure that there was plenty of chocolate in the fridge. 

He spent the day with his grandmother, who had turned up with a basket of mending and stayed to hover over her grandson, watching terrible day time movies that had stemmed from Nora Roberts books, and while Nolan could appreciate that John Corbett was a DILF and a John Corbett playing a cowboy was just _next level_ but no amount of predictable love story could help him shake the dirty feeling that hung over his head. 

When his sister came home from school she had crawled into the nest that he had built for himself on the floor and that’s when he realized that he really had the ultimate level of pathetic: _sibling sympathy._

Sometime around Saturday afternoon, after his mother had forced him through the shower and he was feeling slightly closer to human, he started to feel angry. 

He was a teenage boy. 

Teenage boys have sex dreams.

How dare Brett make him feel bad for something he had no control over? 

Grabbing his keys he hollered to his mother and headed out the door, running over exactly what he would say to Brett’s stupid pretty face. 

***

Brett’s stupid pretty face looked pained. 

The moment he opened the door he was hit with Nolan’s well-thought out tirade and suddenly his face looked as though Nolan had actually hit him with more than just his words.

“How dare you make me feel like this! You came to my bedroom and said you wouldn’t hurt me and then 6 hours later you just go and-“ Nolan was cut short by a pair of lips and the fact that he was being dragged over the threshold by the front of his shirt. “Leave.” Nolan breathed when Brett pulled back, having pinned him to the back of the closed door. 

“Nolan.” Brett whispered, pressing their foreheads together and breathing deep. 

“You hurt me.” Nolan whispered back, bringing his hands up to Brett’s shoulders steady himself.

“I hurt myself.” Brett said sadly, offering a shrug and a small smile. “I took your lead. You didn’t call, didn’t contact me. It’s been the hardest thing I’ve ever done.”

“What?” Nolan asked, pushing Brett off of him with a gentle hand on his chest.

“I woke up that morning and all I could do was leave.” Brett said quietly, turning away in an effort of self preservation but Nolan took in the red tint to his ears. “You smelled so good. Like mine and my wolf-“ 

“Your wolf?” Nolan interrupted, pushing Brett further away with the hand still on his chest.

“Yeah- like- the animal side of me- the feeling I harness when I shift.” Brett explained quickly, if Nolan didn’t know any better he would assume that Brett was trying to get it all out before he ran away from him.

“And your wolf thought I smelled like I was your property?” Nolan asked, the rage that had brought him here bubbling to the surface again.

“Not my property- my mate.” 

Brett looked around franticly and Nolan felt as though his heart was about to beat out his chest.

“Brett?”

“I left because you’re not ready for that. I’m not ready for that. But please believe me that walking out while you were moaning my name was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Brett looked vulnerable, his eyes looking a paler blue than usual. 

Nolan rocked back on his heels, clenching and unclenching his fists while he processed Brett’s words. 

“You stayed away.” He said, eyeing Brett like at any moment he would be shoved from Brett’s apartment. 

“Because you did.” Brett shrugged. “I waited to see how you wanted to play it and you steered clear. But it did give me a chance to cool off without wolfing out and jumping you.” Brett turned and moved further into the apartment. It was the first time that Nolan had been in Brett’s space. 

“Like in my dream.” Nolan said quietly, following him closely. Brett led him through the apartment until they were standing in Brett’s bedroom. 

“Your dream.” Brett said, leaning against his dresser like it was his lifeline. “You said my name while you were dreaming.” 

“It was about you.” Nolan said earnestly, blushing when Brett pushed off his dresser and crowded him against the opposite wall. 

“I’m not going to rush you.” Brett said, face open and honest and making Nolan want to melt. 

“I know that. Just don’t run from me again.” Nolan said, furrowing his brow. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“Do you have to go home tonight?” Brett asked, looking as though the wrong answer would break him, his hands finding Nolan’s hips as though seeking something to anchor himself. “Just to sleep.” He added quickly.

“I can stay.” Nolan replied stripping his outer layers and letting Brett pull him onto the bed. Finding comfort and sleep quickly in the werewolf’s arms. 

*** 

The week’s passed quickly and Nolan wasn’t sure if he would be able to sleep alone again. He had quickly grown used to the warm weight of Brett next to him while he slept. Whether it was at Brett’s on a weekend with the permission of his mother, or a weeknight were the werewolf had snuck in through his bedroom window.

Nolan felt the fire again, bubbling under his skin. But rather than the pain of being turned away, lust prickled at his skin, making him wonder just what he was missing out on when Brett pulled away from him and told him _enough._

And then almost suddenly it was the full moon. 

And there was no Brett to be found.

***

Brett blinked slowly at the boy sitting on the end of his bed. Nolan was sitting on his knees, his hands folded neatly in front of him and his head cocked to one side, blue eyes raking over Brett’s body.

Which he just remembered was naked. 

In a panic, he grappled for the comforter.

“Don’t.” Nolan said softly, a blush staining his cheeks as he ducked his head and peaked up through his lashes as he reached out to grasp the comforter and tugged gently. “It’s nice. It looks soft.”

Brett snorted and rolled his eyes, full moons had always taken it out of him mentally and it had only gotten worse since the accident, his wolf so much closer to the surface. Brett barely hesitated in letting Nolan pull the sheets back, not bothering to cover up if Nolan really wanted to look. 

“Soft really isn’t that impressive though.” Brett shrugged, nodding down to his dick, lying between his legs, limp against the dark hair there. 

“I dunno. I’m impressed” Nolan lent back flicking his eyes up to meet Brett’s. “I missed waking up to you just because it’s the full moon.” 

“Nolan.” Brett groaned in warning, throwing his head back into the pillows and covering his eyes with his forearm. 

“Can I touch it? It’s just- its different and I-“ Nolan started to explain, looking unsure but determined.

“Yes.” Brett said quickly, feeling the bed shift as Nolan moved forward. He groaned when he felt Nolan’s fingers, gentle as they handled his soft dick. 

Brett was expecting Nolan to fondle him until he was hard, maybe touch his balls a little- all of which he could definitely get around.

What he wasn’t expecting was warm breath and Nolan’s hot mouth sucking in his still soft dick. 

Or the filthy noise Nolan let out when his mouth was full. 

Brett couldn’t breathe, he ripped away his arm from his face and stared down his body at the boy, eyes closed and mouth open around Brett’s cock; which wasn’t staying soft for long. 

Especially with Nolan suckling on his foreskin. 

“Nolan- you don’t have to-“ Brett breathed, shuddering when Nolan pulled off his dick with a wet pop, his lips read and eyes fixed on Brett’s cock, now mostly hard. 

“I don’t have to.”Nolan said simply, letting his tongue flick out to the now exposed head, “But I want to- it’s nice- I- I like it?”

“Is that a question?”Brett gasped as Nolan sucked him down quickly before gagging and pulling off, leaving a trail of saliva connecting lips and tip.

“No. No question. It’s good.” He said, voice and grip surer as he held Brett in front of him, pressing a kiss to the shaft. 

“Nolan.” Brett warned when Nolan pressed kisses all over him and then sucked on the head, hand pushing and pulling at the skin of the shaft, taking in what made Brett squirm and paying attention to what made noises happen. 

Nolan hummed, making Brett arch off the bed, his claws gripping at the sheets.

“Nolan- fuck- I just- fuck.” Brett gasped, one hand finding Nolan’s hair, not to guide him or hold him down, just to feel connected to the earth, because the grip on the bed sheets just wasn’t cutting it. 

It had been too long, and he wanted Nolan too much. His wolf howled loud in his ears as his orgasm was ripped from him and Nolan just took it, swallowing what he could and only grimacing slightly at what ended up on his face; nuzzling against Brett’s hip to wipe it off once he had pulled off. 

“This is good.” Brett said, and Nolan just looked at him strangely. “This is so good.”


	11. Dance, Dance

The morning after Brett’s first sexual experience he woke up alone after a long night at Jungle. He spent a long time shut away in his room, looking in his mirror and wondering if he seemed different while drowning in the feeling that maybe he should have waited. 

And panicking that Satomi would be able to tell straight away. 

After scrubbing his body raw and examining every pore on his face Brett emerged only to have his foster mother quirk an eyebrow at him and continue the game she was playing with his sister with the smuggest smile on her face.

The morning after Nolan’s first sexual encounter, Brett woke up alone to the sun streaming in through the gaps in the blinds. Stretching and allowing himself to bask for a moment in the scent of the den they had created for themselves. 

On the other side of his closed bathroom door, he could hear a catchy beat and Nolan singing along in the shower to something that rhymed _Psycho_ and _Michael_ that he didn’t recognize but made a sleepy smile spread across his face imagining Nolan dancing in the shower as he sang, while he was also surprised by Nolan’s choice of shower music. 

“Did I wake you?” Nolan asked while Brett closed his eyes, one to protect his sanity from the sight of Nolan with only a towel wrapped around his waist and secondly to bask in the contented sweet smell of a truly happy Nolan. 

“S’ all good. I don’t know that song you were singing?” Brett drawled, stretching out on the bed; the hairs on his arms standing up when Nolan laughed. 

“Post Malone? Sorry it’s just habit to have music on. Mind if I borrow some clothes?” Nolan asked, picking up his shirt from the night before and throwing it towards the laundry hamper in a sign it had been used for clean up the night before.

“I like it.” Brett mumbled, settling back into his pillows, leaving Nolan unsure if he was talking about the music or them sharing clothes  
.   
*

When Brett woke for the second time, the smell of coffee and breakfast wafted through the walls and the sound of his pack’s laughter filled the air.

Listening for a moment, he tracked the movements for his sister and his- his- his Nolan? From the kitchen, his wolf content not to have a label on his relationship as long as Nolan was still in his home.

Throwing on a pair of clean sweatpants he padded barefoot out of his room and towards the noise, noting another song he didn’t recognize paying from the speakers. 

In the kitchen, his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. Dressed in his Devenford Prep lacrosse hoodie and a pair of his dark grey boxers was Nolan, performing an interpretive dance with his sister that apparently involved a lot of hand and shoulder movements, closed eyes and dramatic facial expressions. When the chorus hit, something about Mistakes that he hoped wasn’t reflective of the night before, Lori and Nolan started jumping, yelling the lyrics to each other. 

When the song ended and something softer started, Brett gave them a round of applause from the doorway, making Nolan jump and blush and his sister throw her head back before checking the bacon sizzling on the stove top.

“Uh, hope we didn’t wake you?” Nolan said, the tips of ears making it impossible for Brett’s heart to return to a normal rate. 

“It’s practically lunch time.” Lori said, pulling toast out of the toaster and putting together a breakfast sandwich for herself. “It’s his own fault if he got woken up.”

“I think Nolan can definitely be held responsible here.” Brett drawled, letting his smirk turn to a grin when his sister snorted and Nolan choked and spluttered on the mouthful of coffee he had just taken.   
“Well. I have a study group at school. Please refrain from any unsavory activities in communal areas, please and thanks. Your skink from last night is already all over the place” Lori smiled sweetly and Nolan looked between the siblings like he wished that the floor would open up below him. 

“You got it sis.” Brett replied with a wink, pouring himself a coffee and learning against the bench, hooking a finger in the waist band of Nolan’s hoodie and pulling him in, pressing a kiss to his cheek and breathing in deep. Lori shook her head, balancing her sandwich on her travel mug and leaving them in the kitchen alone and enjoying each other’s warmth while the speakers played something soft and acoustic. 

“This is your music again?” Brett asked when Lorí’s heartbeat disappeared from earshot. 

“Uh yeah, just some stuff that I’m liking at the moment.” Nolan shrugged, leaning against Brett but committing his eye contact to the floor. “Your pants are short.” He added.

“What?”

“You wear them so low on your hips but they are up around your ankles.” Nolan explained, shaking his head as if embarrassed and grabbing toast to make his own sandwich. 

“One of the pitfalls of being tall.” Brett laughed, kissing Nolan’s hair again and refilling his coffee cup. “I dig your moves, Holloway.” Brett whispered hotly into Nolan’s ear, appreciating the way the boy put a little more sway in his walk as he moved to the dining table with his food.

*

After breakfast, Brett left Nolan to shower and returned to the boy once again dancing and singing in a world of his own. Happy Nolan in his house was something that Brett was starting to think that he wasn’t going to be able to live with out. Nolan had his eyes closed and his whole body getting into the groove of the song, so into his own little world and oblivious to the wolf watching hum hungrily from across the room. When Nolan slut dropped, gripping the edge of the bench and rolling his hips, Brett cleared his throat, making the other boy freeze.

“Ok, this song I know.” Brett laughed and Nolan’s face continued to get redder.

“You literally need a bell.” Nolan muttered, running his fingers through his hair in an effort to play it cool. Janelle Monae _‘Make Me Feel’_ was playing through the speakers and Brett felt as though he was in his personal peep show. When the chourus started, Brett gave his own shoulders a little shimmy moving towards Nolan, plastering a serious look on his face as he tried to channel his sexiest dance movements. He reached for Nolan’s hips, pulling the boy into a bump and grind, his wolf rumbling in his chest when Nolan gave into it and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

When the song switched, they didn’t move away, just continued dancing as Nolan’s phone continued to play music for them; grinding together during the sexy songs, and dancing like idiots to the pop beats that slipped into the mix. 

Brett couldn’t help but promise the universe that he would happily give up setting foot in another club if it meant his new normal was Saturday morning dance parties in his kitchen with a boy wearing his borrowed clothes. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do a lot of driving and while I dont think these songs as 'Nett' songs so much, I just had a really clear image of Nolan singing and dancing :) Hope ya like!
> 
> Songs in Order in case you’re interested.  
> 1\. Psycho- Post Malone  
> 2\. Mistake- Middle Kids  
> 3\. Make me Feel- Janelle Monae


	12. The Sexual Awakening of Nolan Holloway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan and Brett have no regard for water shortages. But man do they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my experience there is this really awesome time when you first start having good sex where you just cant get enough and that's the feeling I hope I gave Noley.
> 
> Also I promise that Nolan's house recycles their waste water...

Like a switch flicking on, suddenly Nolan just couldn’t get enough of Brett. 

The taste of his skin was burned into his mind, filed away with all of Nolan’s best memories. His fingers itched to touch him and more than once he’d been caught out lost in a day dream, Brett’s dance moves in his mind sending him into a trance. 

He was starting to worry he’d be the one unable to speak. 

It was all so new but at the same time felt as natural as breathing, which was probably why Nolan found himself indulging whenever the opportunity arose. If Brett happened to be wearing sweat pants with no underwear, Nolan couldn’t be blamed if his hand just slipped inside. 

He just couldn’t. 

And if Brett allowed him to take what he needed, to revel in his body and follow Nolan’s every lead; never pushing for more than what Nolan offered, he couldn’t be blamed for that either. 

***

It had been a long day at school and a longer afternoon at practice. Theo was playing delivery boy for Scott which had left Liam out of sorts. They still weren’t allowed to talk about the unmentionable, and so Nolan stood by while Liam ran them all into the ground. 

When he reached home to find his window open and Brett sitting cross legged on his bed with his homework in front of him, suddenly things didn’t seem as bad as they had the ninth time Liam had thrown him into the ground. 

“Why the long face?” Brett barely flicked his eyes up from his laptop, fingers not stopping as they flew across the keys. 

“Theo’s gone.” He groaned, pulling his shirt off and flinging it in the direction of his hamper.

“So...?” The other boy asked skeptically, slowly closing the lid of his computer when Nolan didn’t hesitate before kicking off his slides and dropping his sports shorts, sending them in the same direction as his shirt.

“Liam has the murders and practice was rough.” He whimpered as he tried and failed at stretching, his arms and shoulders tight from hours of practice.

Like a predator, Brett stood slowly, stalking over to Nolan and nuzzling his neck. Nolan tried weakly to push him off, a little grossed out that the werewolf was all too happy to rub himself up against him while he was still sweaty and dirty from the day.

“I’ve been texting you all day.” Brett rasped, causing Nolan to let his body relax for the first time in hours as he gave in to the wolf’s charms.

He sighed, “it’s been a long one.” 

Brett smiled warmly, running his hands over Nolan’s body, allowing his finger tips to dip into the waistband of the other boys compression shorts and letting out a contented hum. 

“I’m showering.” Nolan said, pulling himself from Brett’s grasp, not missing the rumble coming from his chest when their contact ended. “You’re welcome to join.” Nolan called over his shoulder; a throwaway comment he didn’t really expect Brett to take him up on. 

While Nolan was waiting for the water in his bathroom to run hot, his underwear in a ball by the toilet, the hard line of 6 foot something werewolf body pressing against his bare back nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. 

Brett’s hands rubbing soothing circles on his hips calmed the other boys heart and by the time the water was perfect and soothing his tired muscles, Nolan had completely given in to the sensations Brett was offering up. Brett hummed to himself, his fingers flexing against Nolan’s hips, his claws pricking the skin when Nolan moved to reach for his shampoo. The movement bringing Brett’s dick sit right between Nolan’s ass cheeks. 

Nolan barely managed to work up a lather before Brett knocked his hands away and taking over. Nolan couldn’t help the noises escaping him as the other boy kneaded his scalp, the rigourous movements causing Brett’s cock to do a delicious slide in the cleft of Nolan’s ass, only serving to entice more noises from the former hunter. 

Up until now, one of them had always had some form of clothing still on; there had always been some kind of barrier between their skin. It was an unspoken rule that Nolan honestly couldn’t see sense in now that he had experienced that unfiltered warmth. Taking the shower head off the hook, Nolan bent forward to rinse his hair, Brett’s hands returning to his hips, shallowly thrusting against him. 

With the threat of soap in his eyes thwarted and the shower head back on its hook, Nolan let himself lean back into Brett. Bringing one arm up to wrap back around his neck, drawing the werewolf’s face into his neck, sighing happily when he felt a low rumble against his back. 

“Brett,” Nolan whispered when one hand left his hip to reach around to where he was hard and leaking against his stomach; his voice swallowed by the sounds of the water falling around them. 

“Nolan?” Brett whispered back against his ear, flicking out his tongue against the lobe to punctuate his question.

“There’s lube in the cabinet.” he murmured, letting his head fall back to Brett’s shoulder, his eyes closed as he focused on the sensations 

“There-” Brett hissed, flexing his fingers still on Nolan’s hip, the other finding a lazy rhythm to work Nolan’s cock. “Is lube in the cabinet?” 

“I just told you that.” Nolan laughed lightly. “I want you to get it.” 

Nolan could help it, he ground back against Brett, earning him a hiss for his troubles. 

“I want you to get the lube” Nolan repeated “And I want you to fuck me.” 

Brett moved quickly, ripping back the shower curtain to get at the medicine cabinet, one leg dripping onto the tiles while the other was still in the shower while Nolan fiddled with the taps until the water was a slow stream, just enough to stop them from becoming cold. Brett quickly returned with lube in hand, wasting no time in pressing lazy kisses along Nolan’s neck. 

“Are-”

“If you ask me if I am sure I will rip your dick off.” Nolan said, leaning forward to press his ass into Brett. “When have I ever done anything with you I wasn’t sure about.”

In response, Nolan only heard the click of the cap and the cool feeling of lubed fingers against his shower and arousal hot skin. Brett was hard against Nolan’s thigh as his finger ran the length of his ass crack before focusing on his hole. To Brett’s shocked delight, he met little resistance as his finger sunk into the first knuckle. 

“You’re relaxed” Brett breathed into Nolan’s ear, wiggling his finger and making the boy squirm.

“I’ve been practicing.” Nolan moaned, his hips moving in time with Brett’s fingers, a second one having joined the first. “Corey told me, oh fuck, that I had to practice so it would be good; I read the articles and everything, sweet mother of fuck. I wanted to be good for you.” Nolan said, bracing his arms on the shower wall and bearing down on Brett’s fingers. Brett used his free hand, bringing it up to Nolan’s neck, wrapping it around and squeezing only slightly.

“Noley.” Brett rasped against Nolan’s ear, adding a third finger and making Nolan rock up onto the balls of his feet and then back down with a groan. “You are so good for me. Such a good boy.” Brett’s words were muffled slight, Nolan turning to investigate only to be met with glowing golden eyes and a mouthful of sharp teeth.  
“Holy- God Brett.” Nolan breathed, leaning forward on one arm to reach back blindly. “You are so perfect.” 

Brett pulled his fingers out and Nolan let out a long whine.

“I’ve got you.” Brett said, pressing kisses along Nolan’s shoulders. “Do you want to go to bed? Do this face to face?” 

Nolan only snorted, reaching back to line Brett up and sink back, pausing a couple times on the way down when the sensation of being filled was too much. 

Like always, Brett let Nolan take what he needed, bracing himself against the wall and allowing the other boy to work against him, pushing off the wall in front for leverage. 

“Why didn’t-” Nolan gasped when he found an angle that really worked for him, “Why didn’t anyone tell me that it would feel like this.”

“And just think, you got a better sex ed than most.” Brett’s chuckle was cut short by a moan when Nolan moved just so against him. 

“Brett.” Nolan whined “I need you to fuck me.” 

Needing no other convincing, Brett pulled one of Nolan’s legs up to rest on the lip of the tub, wrapping his arms around his chest as he snapped his hips and found a pace of his own. Against him, Nolan writhed, one hand leaving the shower to reach down and grip himself, starting a movement to match the pace Brett was setting behind him.

“My Nolan.” Brett panted. “My sweet boy; so good for me.” Praise spewed from Brett’s lips between kisses to everywhere on Nolan he could reach. 

“I want you to come in me.” Nolan moaned, looking back over his shoulder and seeing Brett’s eyes flash back to their normal silver before glowing an even brighter beta-gold. “I need you to.” 

Brett growled, the noise sounding as though it was being ripped from his chest without his permission as he sunk his teeth, now thankfully human into Nolan’s shoulder, his hips speeding their momentum. 

Realising the effects of his words, and with his own orgasm building low in his gut, Nolan continued to talk, drawing more and more feral noises from the werewolf now mouthing at the bite mark.

“I want to be yours, I want everyone to know that I’m only yours.” Nolan moaned, “want to smell like yours. Brett, I love you.”

Nolan’s orgasm ripped through him quickly and all at once, his cum splashing over his hand and onto the tiles. The smell seemed to spur Brett on, his hips speeding up before finishing with a few hard snaps of his hips.

Nolan grinned from where he was pressed against the tiled wall, Brett heavy against him and breathing hard. 

“My Mom is gonna be so mad when she gets home and there is no hot water left.” Nolan said, his voice light as he switched the water off completely. 

“Don’t you want to clean up again in the shower?” Brett asked as he watched Nolan step out of the shower, using his towel to roughly clean himself up.

“Well I could, but I am beat and I think you’ll kind of like it when we wake up and I stink like you.” Nolan smiled shyly before adding, “Like us.”

Brett shook his head at the blush creeping across Nolan’s cheeks at his statement. Pushing off the wall on still shaky legs, he dried himself quickly before clearing Nolan’s bed of his school stuff and lying down. His head was racing with all the things that Nolan was willing to do for him. Surely this boy had been made for him. Surely he was here for the universe to make up for all the crap that had been thrown his way.

“Hey Brett?” Nolan asked from the doorway to the bathroom, wrapped in a soft looking grey robe. Brett raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment, settling back against the pillows.

“Do you want me to have another shower real quick?” Nolan asked in a small voice, a look of worry splashed across his features. 

Brett took a moment to take in the breathtaking sight of a freshly fucked Nolan. The sight and the scent making his wolf preen in his chest.

“Don’t you even dare.” Brett hissed and Nolan lit up, scooting across the room and onto the bed, quickly finding a place in Brett’s arms. 

“I love you.” Nolan said as he nuzzled against Brett’s chest, earning himself another low rumble. 

Nolan half expected the switch to shut off, maybe his need be quelled for a while at least. But tucked up in sheets that he knew smelled like them, Nolan couldn’t help but make plans for their next time. 

And if those plans were pretty explicit, Nolan just couldn’t be blamed for that.

He just couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my girl Kristina. 
> 
> She knows why.


	13. Flippy Floppy

Nolan was truly one of the blessed few. He’d had a positively evolved sexual education and his first sexual encounters with Brett had left him with a taste for the good stuff and a desire for more. 

Since becoming ‘sexually active’ as coach would describe it, Nolan had been both highly satisfied but also encouraged to be curious about what else this whole new world had in store for him. Things that previously seemed out there and unnecessary now consumed his thoughts.

With Brett’s encouragement, he had spent a long time scrolling through sex stores online, marveling at the different flavours of lubes and oils available and the variety of toys that he would like to use on Brett and have Brett use on him. He’d used some of the left over technology from his time with the hunters to listen into the presenter when his mother had her girlfriends over for wine and ‘tupperware’ (tupperware that was battery operated and required special cleaning fluids that is). He’d sat at the top of the stares and listened in with wonderment, flipping through the catalogue and following on as the presenter explained the different ways the products could change lives. 

Although somehow, he thought the lube that apparently tasted and smelled exactly like maple syrup might be too much for Brett’s werewolf senses. 

Ignoring the cackling of his mother and her gaggle of friends, he silently placed an order online for a few of the products that had peaked his interest the most. 

He started a side blog, finding gifs and videos and building himself a collection that never failed to disappoint. The Pictures and videos helping to form a wishlist that danced behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes. 

_The Idea_ had cemented itself in Nolan’s brain long before he ever spoke a word of it to another soul. 

***

“Do you think we limit ourselves?” Nolan asked as he laid across Corey’s bed, barely looking up from his phone.

“What do you mean?” Corey asked, glancing up from his math homework, not bothering to remove the pen from between his teeth as he spoke. 

“Top. Bottom. Like are we expected to play a certain role forever?” Nolan threw his phone onto the pillows. “I follow like all of these gay meme pages on insta and like I’ve never had bad sex but like- am I destined to be a bottom forever?” 

Corey promptly took the pen from his mouth, placing it in between the pages of his math book which he closed and placed carefully next to him. “Go on.”

“Like, what if I am really a top? Is that a thing? Can I be a repressed top?” Nolan wondered out loud and Corey huffed a laugh, pulling himself from the floor onto the bed. 

“You can be whatever you want, Nolan. I thought we went over that?” Corey said, with a smile, grabbing the TV remote and flicking it on. 

“I know, but like- is verse really a thing?” Nolan asked. “Because the memes tell me that it is really not.”

“Nolan.” Corey said seriously, looking Nolan dead in the eye. “Do you want to top Brett and are worried that he will freak out?” 

“Yeah.” Nolan breathed. “Is that ok?”

“Nolan.” Corey said again. “I have on good authority, right from the horse’s mouth, that your dick will not be the first thing that Brett has had inside him.”

“But like, do you think that-” Nolan started,

“It is none of my business what you put _in_ Brett.” Corey snapped, flicking through the TV channels before settling on a rerun for some 90s sitcom. “But for what is is worth, I don’t think he would say no.”

***

Nolan sat on it for another week, stewing over what Corey had told him. 

And of course in true Nolan style he chose the most inopportune time. They had been going at it for a good twenty minutes when Brett pulled out, fully wolfed out and the most majestic thing that Nolan had ever seen. 

“Change positions?” Brett growled, causing a shiver to run down Nolan’s spine and the words come spewing out of his mouth. 

“What if we did that?” Nolan asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and pressing up onto his elbows. “What if we did change positions?”

“That’s what I suggested?” Brett said, cocking his head to the side and looking every bit the confused puppy. 

“No like, you know what, don’t worry, how do you want me?” Nolan said quickly, squirming from under Brett and flipping over onto his stomach, pulling his legs up under him and pushing his butt out in a way he knew from previous experience drove Brett all kinds of crazy. “Come on big boy?” 

Instead of Brett falling on him as expected, the werewolf settled down next to him, his legs crossed and dick still very hard and pressing up towards his belly button, bobbing comically. 

“Nolan.” Brett said quietly. They had set the stage that Nolan would lead the way, laying out what he was comfortable with, so suddenly, for Nolan to be keeping something from Brett, it must be coming across as strange. “Tell me what’s going on in that head of yours.”

Nolan rolled to his side, pulling at Brett until he was lying down next to him. 

“Would you ever let me put it in you?” Nolan asked, playfully throwing a leg over and thrusting what was left of his erection into Brett’s hip and throwing in some comical grunting noises to give him a humour avenue to escape down should he need it. 

“If you make those noises then no.” Brett said, wrapping an arm around Nolan to hold him close, turning his comedic thrusting into a slow grind. 

“And if I don’t make the noises?” Nolan said, leaning forward to nip at Brett’s shoulder, gaining confidence with how the wolf was rolling away from him only to press in.Nolan groaned as his dick slid along the cleft between Brett’s cheeks for the first time. 

“You wanna?” Brett asked, rolling his hips backwards into Nolan’s dick, which was rapidly thickening up again in interest.

“Yeah.” Nolan breathed. 

“Then I want you to.” Brett pured, rolling his hips back again and making Nolan’s mouth go dry.

“Oh-kay then.” Nolan squeaked, draping himself over the werewolf’s back so he could bury his face into Brett’s neck. “How do you, How do you wanna?” 

Brett stretched again, reaching forward to grab a pillow to rest his head on. “Well, I’m a bit tired from before” he said, snuggling into the pillow, “I really just wanna lie here and let you do you.” He clicked his tongue, “Or, you do me, as it might be.”

“And you’d like that?” Nolan asked, pushing at the sheets to try and find the lube from where Brett had dropped it earlier. Finding it under another pillow, Nolan placed it closer, settling back on top of Brett.

“I’ve liked it before and I love you so I’m sure it will be amazing.” Brett drawled, flicking a sultry look over his shoulder. “Will you like it?”

“I don’t know. It’s hard to imagine ever feeling better than what you make me feel.” Nolan mused, starting to pull at Brett’s sweatpants. “But also, if I can do that for you then I want that.” 

“Do it then.” Brett said, shifting his hips from side to side to allow Nolan rub over his hole, the head of Nolan’s cock catching on the rim. “I want you to fuck me.”

Nolan groaned, leaning forward to rest his head between Brett’s shoulder blades. Like every time he and Brett were intimate, Nolan was shocked at the excitement and the calm that Brett brought him. He couldn’t ever imagine being so exposed and so comfortable.

He ran his hands up and over Brett’s back, massaging his muscles in a way he hoped was relaxing and romantic. 

He’d never thought that he would find someone that would be so understanding and would have so much love, clearly written all over them. How had he been so lucky to find someone so obviously in love with him.

“I just really love you, you know.” He whispered, earning a low chuckle from Brett. He looked down at the pert bubble of Brett’s arse before kneading the cheeks. “You’re really hot and all mine.”

There was a less than graceful scramble as Nolan slumped over, reaching for the bedside table, bypassing the lube for a moment in favour of pulling a condom out of the drawer and earning a snort from Brett. 

“Remember what you said to me the first time, about wanting to smell like mine?” He said, running a hand through his hair, looking the picture of sex. “I want to smell like yours.”

Nolan squeaked, his words failing him as he settled back onto the bed and fumbling with the bottle of lube in his hands. 

All reservations and nerves were set aside when Brett let out a moan at the first brush of a lubed up finger over his hole. The noises continued as Nolan worked the first finger in and by the time that he was two fingers in, his ego had swollen considerably. 

And it definitely wasn’t the only thing. 

Nolan felt feverish, rutting against Brett’s legs as he continued to work the werewolf open, his confidence growing with every whimper and purr his could drag from Brett. 

“More.” Brett whined, his body greedily taking 3 fingers. Keeping them jammed in, Nolan managed to open the lube with one hand, squirting the cool gel onto himself.

“Do you want to stay like that?” Nolan asked, shuddering as he spread the lube over himself. “Or do you want to flip over?”

“How do you want me?” Brett rasped, pressing up onto his forearms. 

Nolan clicked his tongue, quickly making his decision before grasping Brett’s thighs and flipping him onto his back and folding his impossibly long legs into his chest. 

“I always want you, you know that, right?” Nolan said, smiling as he ran the tip of his cock over Brett’s hole, mesmerised by what Brett was entrusting him with. “I love you.”

Brett barely had a moment to react to the mushy look on Nolan’s face before he was leaning over him, kissing him passionately as he pushed the head of his cock inside.

The initial pressure was hot and all consuming and then Brett’s hole was giving way to a slick slide until he was buried to the hilt. Nolan broke the kiss, his breath coming out as a hiss between his gritted teeth. Beneath him, Brett’s eyes flashed and the wolf seemed to be concentrating pretty hard on holding onto his legs.

“Fuck, Brett.” Nolan gasped, snapping his hips and altering the speed of his thrusts, gaging what Brett was reacting to the most. 

He soon settled into a strong and steady rhythm, building quickly to his own orgasm as Brett thrashed beneath him. 

Nolan expected that Brett would take himself in hand, the same way that he had encouraged Nolan to each time they had had sex, so that they could work together towards their common goal. 

Instead, Brett moved his hips, seeming to be chasing something truly amazing by the way he seemed unable to control his facial expressions. 

Nolan was mesmerised at the way that Brett moved under him; the way that his face scrunched and then his eyes snapped open, revealing them to glow beta gold as his back arched and he came across his own stomach. His fingers digging into the sheets beneath him as he gulped and gasped for air. 

He was awestruck. Nolan had seen Brett come in all manner of ways by now, but he would never get used to the rush of power and love that he felt every single time and now was no different. 

Nolan sped up, his thrusts becoming sloppy and uneven as he chased his own release. Brett was still moving underneath him, his hand coming down to grip his cock, wringing the last of his come from him before Nolan was thrusting in deep, stalling and coming. 

He couldn’t help himself, pulling out, he watched as his cum trickled out for a moment before he scooped it with his finger, earning a rough groan from Brett as he pushed it back in. 

When he was satisfied and Brett was batting her hands away, grinning past his clear oversensitivity, Nolan flopped down onto the bed. 

Brett rolled onto his side, wrapping his long limbs around Nolan and nuzzling into his neck. He stared up at the ceiling. Breathing in Brett’s earthy smell he could pretend for a moment that he understood the way that Brett would get all blissed out when he was drenched in their combined scent. 

“Was it everything you thought. The 110 percent removal of the social construct of your virginity?” Brett said quietly, pressing kisses along his jaw. “Are you satisfied?” 

Nolan rolled them, pressing down on top of Brett and bringing their lips together in a filthy, open mouthed kiss. 

“With you? I will never be satisfied.” 

 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the line.
> 
> This story was a fun one. 
> 
> Hope you all liked <3


End file.
